Invader Caz's Doomy sleepover
by Invader Cazandria
Summary: Invader Caz's first IZ fanfic, and it's a sleepover. Doom and crazy-ness are insured! Chapter 6 up! Big chewy author's note. I NEED COMMENTS AND CRAP!
1. The One where No one's ready

Caz: Hi all! This is my first Invader Zim fanfiction, and to commenerate, I wanted to do a sleepover!  
Caz shouts "Yippe" and jumps in the air as everyone stares at her. She goes on as if noth happened.  
Caz: All the main characters will be here. Gaz, Gir, Dib, and Zim.  
The characters apper, as if by magic.  
Gir: HI PEOPLES!! We is gonna have fun!   
Caz: YEAH! Well, I'm gonna need some information from you guys if you wanna be in the fic.  
  
Name:   
Race (Human or Irken):  
Skin Color:   
Age:   
Gender:   
Height:   
Anything that has to do with your head:  
Eyes:   
Clothes:   
PJ:   
Personality:   
Anything else:  
  
Gaz: Any one copining off each other will be sent to a nightmare world.  
Dib: Or annoyed by Caz forever.  
Caz: WHICHEVER COMES FIRST!!!  
The rest of the cast stares at Caz, except Gir who is busy dancing.  
Zim: Yes....okay, well, you know who want to come to our sleep-over of DOOM!  
Caz: So join today. Oh yes, my information.  
  
Name: Cazandria (Caz for short)  
  
Race (Human or Irken): Irken  
  
Skin Color: Um...Green, but has a hologram like Tak (pale white skin)  
  
Age: 184 on Irk...12 on Earth  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5' 2"  
  
Anything that has to do with your head:  
Antennae that curl at the end. On her hologram, she has long silver hair, usually tied in a bun, but a night she lets it down. She also has moon and star earrings.   
  
Eyes: She has (human form) dark blue-green contacts and Irken form, has glistening dark, deep emrald green Irken eyes. She also wears Dib-like glasses, but a bit smaller.  
  
Clothes: She wears (human form) a black trenchcoat (I luv Dib's trench...) and underneath that a black shirt that says in white "Stop looking at me" and black, velvet-y pants. The pants have a chain on them, hanging. She has a moon and stars neclace to match her earrings. Her back-pod is disguised to look like a backpack, but she can't take it off. Irken form, she has the basic uniform except in orange and purple. She still wears the glasses and neclace.  
  
PJ: She wears an Irken-type gown with fake spider-webs going down it.   
  
Personality: She has mixed personalitys, a reason she was banished. She is like all the 4 main characters. She acts like Gir around people she knows/likes, hugging everyone in sight. When she dosen't like someone she is like a mixture of Zim and Gaz. Tends to mutter things like "If not for the restraning order, I would kill all of these stink-people...things." She is also interested in the paranormal like Dib, but must pretend she dosen't belive in aliens.   
  
Anything else (Crushes, etc): She has a crush on both Dib and Zim. Her SIR unit's name is KIR, and KIR is disguised as a pet snake. When angry or frighted, her mouth and cheek twitch. She is scared by Britney Spears and Boybands. Upon hearing them, she screams, and runs away, shouting in Irken.  
  
  
  
Caz: Well, I hope I will see you at my house soon! Let the madness BEGIN!!!  
Gir: WHEEEWOO!!!  
Dib sighs and shakes his head  
Zim: It's gonna be a LONG night.  
Gaz: Don't bother me.  
  
  
Invader Caz, signing off!!! 


	2. The Madness Begins

Hi all! Ready for the sleep over to begin? *The audience is silent* Okay...well, I still have room for more  
people, just check out the first chapter to see what you need to do. LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!!!  
  
Caz is holding out a clipboard and is in one of her rare 'sane' moments.  
Caz: Dib! You got the snacks?  
Dib: *Shows her the snacks* Yep, nachos, popcorn, soda, the works!  
Caz: Good! Put up the decorations, please!   
She smiles.  
  
Caz: Okay, Zim? The safe for irkens food?  
Zim: Yeah...I have STUFF. Oh the stuff I have...  
Caz looks at him strangly.  
Caz: O...kay, put up decoratons. Now, Gir and Kir should be...  
  
Suddenly the two insane SIR units run in, covered with paste and broken CD's.  
Caz: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!  
Gir: Umm...we had a prolbem...PIGGY DID IT!   
Gir squeaks the little pig.  
Kir: We was putting the shiney things in the boom-y-box-a-ma-jig, and they were SO PRETTY and we decided to be pretty too!  
Caz sighs as the doorbell rings.  
  
Caz: Aww, crap! Gir, Kir, go get cleaned up and put the CD's in the boom box. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!  
Kir: Okie Dokie mistress!  
Gir: Hehehehe....POOP!  
Caz sighs again.  
Caz: Okay.....I'm gonna get the door.  
  
Caz dances over to the door. No one knows what she's dancing to...0-0. She throws the door open.  
Caz: MITCH!! YOU CAME!  
Caz hugs the girl.  
Mitch: Hiya Caz! Sounds like this party will be fun!  
  
Mitch steps into the living room. She has brown, messy hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in her normal  
black-colored jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt. Her feet were covered with blue sneakers.   
Mitch sees Dib and Zim putting up decorations.  
Mitch: ...squee....  
Mitch goes over to Dib and starts up a conversation. This, however is interupted by the Sirs again bursting into the room.  
  
Gir: WEEEHOO!!! It's MISS CAZ-ESSE-S FRIEND!   
Kir: HIYA MISSES MITCH!!  
The two immediatly attch themselves to her legs.   
Mitch: HI GUYS! NOW GET OFFA ME!!  
Caz laughs and gets the two Sir units.   
Caz: Okay guys, did you put the CD's in the boom box?  
Gir: Uh..YES!  
Kir: UH HUH MISTRESS!! Can we go play?  
Caz: Sure....don't break anything though!!  
  
They run off, tacos trailing behid them.  
Caz: That was diffrent....okay, so maybe not, but still.  
By this time, the decorations are up.   
  
Dib: Caz! The decorations are done!   
Zim: Yes! Bow down to the DOOM decorations.  
Caz mockingly falls to her knees.  
Caz: Obey the confetti.....  
  
The doorbell rings. Caz grins stupidly.  
Caz: Now who could that be?!?  
  
She gets up and runs to the door. She cautiously opens it.  
Caz: Who is it?  
Sinne: LET ME IN!!  
Caz fully opens the door and lets in 2 people.  
  
Caz: It's you!!  
Sinne: It's us!  
Spiff: YES! The MAGICAL COWS!  
Caz: BE FREE, LITTLE POPTARTS! Have snacks and be merry!  
  
Spiff has on a black T-shirt that says 'Freak' in purple. It somewhat clashes with her pale skin and brown hair.  
She has on a blue, plaid skirt and long black boots. Her black eyes glisten with happyness.  
Sinne has a black baby-Tee with pink crossbones. Which looks awesome, I might add. Her red hair touches her shouders.  
[sorry if I got that wrong!] She has on jean cut-offs and some cool striped stockings.  
Her boots look neat ;)  
  
They both walk over to the snack table and grab some nachos and brain-freezys.  
Caz: Wow...already 3 guest...I wonder when everyone else will get here...  
  
The doorbell rings.  
Caz: Wow! I'm psychic! I think it will be.....A TACO MAN!!  
She skips to the door awaiting a taco man. She opens it normally.  
An Irken walks in. Her baggy black jeans touch the floor. She has a black shirt with a skull on it.   
Her long boots have various spikes and zippers. Her red eyes are squinted.  
Jazz: Hi, fellow Invader.  
Caz sallutes to the older and taller Irken.  
Caz: Hello.  
Jazz: Where's Zim? He IS here, right?  
  
Jazz spots him and Dib. She walks over.  
  
Caz: Why is no one paying attention to ME?!?!  
The doorbell rings.  
Caz: Hehe...maybe THIS PERSON will pay attention.  
She opens the door and in walks Invader Mya. She has on a short slevved shirt and jeans.  
Mya: Hey Caz!  
  
Caz: Hey Mya! Now that you're here, we can get this party started!!  
  
What insanity awaits chapter 3?!? FIND OUT! 


	3. Burger King and tricks to play

Okay, we still have spaces open! So far, we only have 6 people! Oh yeah, if anyone has any prolbem with   
BUM, Nick, or prep dooming, then contact me. And, I would appreciate it if you listed your weapon of choice :)  
There may be some instances where I make stuff up about people. Sorry if I get you wrong.  
  
Caz stood on the couch.  
Caz: Okay everyone, we have STUFF to do.  
Everyone stares at Caz.  
Caz: Now, tonight for dinner, we will have pizza from Bloatys and the evil that is Burger King. Zim, Invader Spiff,  
and I will be retriving that in a few minutes. *she glares at the crowd* And then....some more SUPRISE   
stuff will happen. We are going to play games and read comics...and there will be some stuff I have been  
planing for a long time...but that is un-important.  
  
Caz jumps off the couch. She walks over to Spiff.  
Caz: Hope you don't mind that I chose you.  
Spiff: Not really. So, do we go by Voot Cruiser?   
Caz: Yeah, you'll be riding with Zim.   
At this point Caz smiles.  
Caz: I knew you wouldn't mind there.  
  
At the other side of the....room, Dib is surronded by a throng [hehe..throng] of fangirls.  
He looks kind of scared (I can understand why!) and still looks like he's enjoying it.  
Dib: Well, I never really thought of an Irken girlfriend. I never even really thought of girls LIKING me.  
[He dosen't know, does he?]  
Jazz: Oh, come on Dib! You and I are friends! Really good friends too!   
Dib: Yeah... well, I mean, we wouldn't be girlfriend and boyfriend.  
Jazz: True, but we still like each other! AS FRIENDS.  
  
The other fangirls let out their breath.  
Zim comes over to the large group.  
Zim: Dib! What kind of Burger King STUFF and pizza do you want?  
  
The whole room sushes. Then everyone explodes with awnsers. The doorbell rings [ooo, spooky]  
  
Caz: Oh! Door!! Can someone get that?  
Mya: I'll get it Caz..  
Mya goes to the door. She opens it a crack.  
Mya: You with the sleepover?  
Binx: Yes.  
  
Binx walks in. Her pale face was surronded with her dark brown locks that matched her eyes. She wore and  
Irken Invasion t-shirt with jeans and black boots.   
  
Binx: HI everyone.  
She waves abrutly and walks over to Caz.  
Caz: Hey Binx. You still up for the trick we planned eariler?  
Both Caz and Binx smiled evily.   
Binx: Sure as heck am! As long as Dib isn't harmed.  
Her eyes went wide.  
Caz: No, Dib isn't involved. Neither are Gir, Zim, or Gaz. Hey, where is Gaz anyway?  
  
Flashes over to the couch. Gaz is sitting their, playing her Gameslave 2. No one want to bother her, for  
somewhat obvious reasons.   
  
Binx: I haven't seen her.  
Caz: Oh well. Well, Spiff, Zim, and I are going to go get pizza and Burger King food.  
Caz shudders.  
Caz: I heard they had BUTT UGLY MARTIANS toys.  
The room goes quite.  
  
Mitch: What...did....you...say?  
Caz: I know....BUM toys...  
The room shudders as one.  
Sinne: But...isn't that a CRIME?!?!  
Caz: Unfourtanaltly not....BUT..we are going to hurt the toys.  
  
The crowd sighs contently.  
Caz: Well, we're off! Zim, Spiff! TO THE BAT-MOBLIE!!...I mean, Voots.  
Zim, Caz, and Spiff fly off to get food. Meanwhile, in the depths of Caz's home base, Kir and Gir are messing  
with the boom box and creating some funky dances.  
  
Kir: *singing the lyrics to Hella Good* So DON'T wake me if I'm dreamin! Dodododododo! Dododododododo!  
Cus I'm in the mood, cum on and give it up!  
Gir is squeaking his piggy to the music, creating an odd music sound.   
  
Back at the party, things are going well. Binx is on the couch with an Irken-looking device from Caz.  
Binx: Phase 1 set, and complete.  
  
Invader Mya and Mitch are talking.  
Mya: So....  
Mitch: Yeah...  
Mya: want any punch?  
Mitch: No thanks. Hey, where is Gir?  
Mya: I don't know, but I have the feeling something isn't good...Gir usually dosen't shut up! Neither does  
Kir...  
Mitch: Let's go find them...  
  
The two set off to find the insane Sirs. Meanwhile at Burger King...  
  
Caz: What do you MEAN there is nothing left?!?! You are Burger King, you have to have FOOD!! I've got an  
entire HOUSE of people to feed!   
BK slave Rebbeka: Oh...we have food...I thought you ment napkins!  
Caz sighs and Rebbeka says: Do you want fries with that?  
  
Back at the house...  
  
Sinne: Anyone want to play a game?!?!  
Rest of the people: Okay, sure, yeah, ect.  
Sinne rummages through the closet to find a game.  
  
  
Okay, I'm done for now!! What are Caz and Binx planning? Will the 2 Irken Invader and 1 Irken-wannabe EVER  
get their food? What happens when Mya and Mitch find GIR and KIR? What games will everyone play? And WHY THE HECK  
AM I SPEAKING IN QUESTIONS?!?! I don't know, find out in the next chapter! 


	4. Some Death and Games

Okie, we PLEASE need some more people! I know you want to apply, so get off your lazy butt and apply, darn it!  
Lol. Okay, well, I'm still going strong, and have had 4 chapters up today!! Look at me go! And if this  
chapter is short, it's because I've got too many ideas! So, that isn't a real awnser, but who cares!  
  
At Burger King.  
  
Caz: I SAID, CHICKEN FINGERS!!  
Rebbeka, Counter Slave: Okay, 2 hamburgers...and fries. Is that all?  
Caz: Oh my GODS! *Into a microphone* Zim! Come in Zim and Spiffy!  
Zim: Caz? What is taking so LONG?!?!  
Caz: Nevermind that. Look, we have to kill someone.  
Spiffy: Oh, let me! *She takes out a knife from nowhere*  
Caz: We can all have 5. But let me get the counter slave called Rebbeka. Caz, out!  
  
She ended the transmission and got out of her Voot Cruiser, which was disguised like a car. Zim and Spiff  
got out of their's, disguised like a pig. They all went in. Caz pulled a dagger out of her backpod and gave it  
to Zim. She took a scythe for herself.  
Caz: Smiles everyone, smiles...  
She grinned evily.  
  
Back at the house...  
  
Sinne: I found Yatzee and...some game in Irken.  
Dib: Um, I'll go with the Yatzee...at least we all can understand English..  
The doorbell rang. The crowd turned to watch the door. After a moment...  
Dib: I'll get that....  
He walked to the door and opened it. He looked up to see an Irken with purple eyes staring at him.  
  
Zeir: You gonna let me in?  
She wore a yellow Irken uniform, black pants, and combat boots. Dib let her inside.  
Zeir looked around.  
Zeir: Hey, nachos!  
She went to the snack table.  
  
Meanwhile at Burger King...  
  
Caz: See, you're dead now, Rebbeka.  
Spiffy is standing over a girl with flared jeans, birkenstocks, and red shirt with torn sleeves.  
Spiffy: Caz! This girl says not to kill her.   
Caz walks over to them.  
Caz: well, well, well....why shouldn't we kill you?  
Julia (the girl has a name!!): Because....I...you.....I can be your friend!  
Julia smiles, but Caz frowns.  
Caz: Do you know what Invader Zim is?  
Julia: Yeah, my friend Sara loves that show. She is OBSESSED! She talks about it all the time! I hate it!  
  
Caz frowns, along with Spiffy. Zim is stabbing some people in the back isle.  
Caz: Spiffy. Dispose of her.  
Spiffy smiles evily. The outside of Burger King is shown and a high pitched scream comes from the inside.  
Caz's voice can be heard.   
Caz: Nice job, Spiff.  
  
Back at the house...  
  
Mitch and Mya are searching the house for Gir and Kir. They have not found them yet.   
  
Mya: Man! We have looked everywhere!!  
Mitch: No, knowing Caz, she has a few rooms....*she points down the hall* Like that one.  
Mya: Let's go inside.  
They slowly creep down the hall and open the door.  
  
The songs Hella Good and Spiderwebs are both playing, due to the 2 boom boxes in the room. Confitti  
covers the floor, and Gir and Kir are asleep, snoring loudly.   
Mya: Aww.....they look almost peaceful.  
Mitch: Yeah...you'd think they weren't insane as usual....  
Mya: Yeah....  
  
Back at the living room  
  
Zeir: Okay...82 points for me....  
Dib: Who's turn?  
Binx: Mine.  
Binx rolls.  
Binx: Hum....2 5's, 2 6's, and 1 3...  
Jazz: Go for the 3's!!  
Sinne: Why?  
Jazz: Because I want her to lose.  
Everyone falls over very anime-style.  
  
Back to Zim and gang!  
  
Zim: Now to Bloaty's, right?  
Caz: Yeah....I hope we can kill more people.  
Spiffy: That Sara girl that the human was talking about sounded annoying...  
Caz: Yeah, but I'm sure we are all like her....on the inside....  
  
  
Okay, I thnk I'm done! *Looks over the text* Humm....short....I please need more people! Oh yeah, and for  
those who are wondering, Julia is a friend of mine, and my real name is Sara..so this chapter is dedicated  
to Julia! *Waves* Okay, well, things should get better soon. I need comments! Thankies!! 


	5. Yatzee, Dib a\capturing, and another kil...

Hi all! I just couldn't keep away from this story for more than 5 minutes. I tried! Oh, how I tried! But  
it's like the story haunted me. *Looks over shoulder* So, here is chapter 5, from the far regions of my brain.  
Gir: YAH! BRAINS!  
  
Last we left them, Caz, Zim and Spiffy were leaving the Burger King after going on a killing spree, ala  
JtHM.   
  
Caz: Now, to Bloaty's Pizza Hog.  
They all flew their Voots twords the nearest Bloatys.  
  
Back at the house...  
Dib: Come on! This is our 15th game of YATZEE for crying out loud!!  
Binx: Awww....Dibby's so cute when's he's mad....  
Dib: ....*he stares at her*  
Sinne: And when he's freaked out.  
The fangirls all 'awwww' and Dib looks seriously freaked out. The Zim fans just stare.   
The doorbell rings, and Sinne anwsers it.  
  
Sinne: Hello?  
2 figures, both 5'7" come in.  
Raan: Hi.  
Raan has black hair and tanned skin. He has on a 'Z?' shirt and a Dib-style trenchcoat [At this point, the  
author is looking at Dib's trenchcoat with an idea.] He has on very awesome 'Nny boots and denim jeans.  
Nina also walks in. She is 102% human. She has medium, brown hair and pink glasses. She has on Blue   
jeans with flared ankles and white hearts on them with a white shirt with "Spoiled girl" on it   
in blue letters.She has on cool-lookin white sandals.  
  
Nina: Hiya! I'm Nina!   
Nina curtseys Sinne and giggles.  
Sinne bows deeply and rises up, smiling.  
Raan has left the two insane people and gone to some random person.  
  
Raan: Is Zim here?  
Zeir: Nope.  
Raan: Thank Gods....  
Zeir: He should be getting here with Caz and Spiffy soon though!  
Raan: *eye twitch* Gods...I can't stand him.....  
Uh oh! Hide the knives!!!  
  
Meanwhile, at Bloatys....  
  
Andrew: Star Wars is SOO much better than Invader Zim. Invader Zim isn't scientific, and Isn't even  
funny!!!  
Zim: SQUEALY FOOL! Invader Zim is SOOOO much BETTER than some PATHETIC EARTH MOO-VEE!  
Gally: That's right! IZ is SO MUCH BETTER than your Earth-things!  
  
Gally walks over to them. She wears tall black boots, a long Dib coat over a dark red Irkan style tunic.  
It says Nny on the front and This is my Back on the back. She has on Black pants, and a hemp choker   
with a black belt. She is very pale. She has knee-length white braids, stips of hair go over   
her purple eyes, kinda like Nny's.   
Zim: Finnaly, a HU-MAHN that aggrees with me!  
Gally: I'm not a human...those slimey fools...I am Irken, like you.  
Zim: Man, how many Irkens are on this planet!!  
Azka: More than you know...  
  
Azka get up from her place at her table.  
She has on a pink shirt with purple sleeves and has on black gloves, boots, and pants.  
Zim: GAH! It's you!!  
Gally looks at the two.  
Gally: You know eachother?  
Zim: This girl is INSANE!  
His voice slightly cracks and he jumps on a table.  
Gally: Aww! You've so CUTE when your freaked out!  
Azka: I know!!! Awww!!  
Zim: ZIM IS NOT CUTE!! I AM AN INVADER!!  
Azka: Hehehe....  
Caz: *Coming over* What's this?  
Andrew: Hello?!?! Crazy people who love Invader Zim even though it sucks!!  
  
This causes their heads to turn.  
Zim: What did you say?!?!  
Andy: I said Invader Zim sucks! And Sara likes it! So it must be bad!  
Caz and Spiffy at the same time: Sara?!?! Do you know Julia?  
Andy: Duh, she's my girlfriend!  
Spiffy: Gives us a reason to kill you then!   
Zim: Oh, can I? This human says that Invader Zim sucks!  
Caz glances at Spiffy, who nods.  
  
Caz: Sure, Zim. We'll be in the front, getting our pizza.   
Spiffy: Bye Zimmie!!  
Zim pulls a laser from his backpod.   
Zim: Muhahahaha...  
Andy screams as the laser points at him. Cut to the outside of Bloaty's as we hear a scream and a 'ZAP!'  
Zim: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Back to the house...  
  
The fangirls of Dib are now holding Dib hostage. Binx seems to be the leader of the pack and is standing  
on the couch, giving commands to the Zim fans.  
Binx: Now, promise not to kill Dib and we shall give you cheese!!!  
The doorbell rings and Binx jumps off the couch gracefully.  
She opens the door, revealing an Irken. He is wearing the normal Irken uniform, red pants,   
and combat boots.   
Ray: Hi.   
Binx: HIYA!  
Ray: Is Zim here?  
Binx: He should be getting back soon.  
Ray: Dang it.....Gods, why this sleepover?  
  
Okay, I think a cliffhanger is in order! Okay, no more people will be allowed, but special cases can be   
made for those who want to apper in some chapters. E-mail me at SaraM1@antisocial.com. Andrew really is   
Julia's boyfriend for those who care. Chapter 6 should be done in a minute or so, so hang on! *Waves to all  
the reviewers* HI!! I please need more reviews, and if possible, some ideas! *winks* Thanks for reading this,  
bye!!! 


	6. Chewy Author Note!

Okay all, Cazandria here. I've been really busy lately. This will serve as a big authors note/story   
recap.   
  
First off, I wanna thank everyone who is reading this. I also wanna thank everyone who has been reading  
this, if it weren't for you I would have stopped this a long time ago.  
  
Second, I need more reviews! Please?  
  
And lastly, I will not accept more characters. I WILL need some people that will play minor characters,  
send all your info (1st chapter) to InvaderCaz@teenagedirtbag.com. THANKIES  
  
  
Okay, now for the chewy re-cap thing!  
  
Chapter 1: Caz askes everyone to come to the sleep-over.  
  
Chapter 2: Mitch arives after a few insane moments and Caz bowing to some confetti. Sinne and Spiffy arive  
shortly after. Then Jazz and Mya arive, and the party finally gets started!  
  
Chapter 3: Caz makes a few announcements about dinner, and Dib discovers fan-girls. Joy, no? Binx arrives  
and Caz talks to her about some michevious trick they are going to play. Even I don't know what the trick  
is, so don't bother asking me! Mya and Mitch go off to find the two insane Sir units, Gir and Kir.   
Also, the other members of the party rummage through Caz's closet, trying to find party games. Insanity  
prevails!  
  
Chapter 4: Caz, Spiffy, and Zim have some fun at Burger King, and Caz kills the annoying menace, Rebbaka.  
The group also meets Julia (She is kind of an inside joke...shout out to Julia! :p) Mitch and Mya find   
the two Sirs, who are asleep on the floor. Everyone at the party has fun playing Yatzee. Fun, no? No? Oh  
well.  
  
Chapter 5: Caz and the gang go to Bloatys! Woo! Insanity: expected. Back at the house, Dib's getting a  
bit fed up with Zatzee. The fangirls are thinking this is cute, while the Zim fans stare. The doorbell  
rings *Buh buh BUHHHH* And Rann and Nina come! Meanwhile at Bloatys, Zim and Spiffy and Caz has some fun with a  
Star-Wars fan, (My friend) Andy. We also meet Gally (my good friend ^^) and Azka, who Zim thinks is insane.  
Back at the house, the fangirls are holding Dib hostage. And Ray comes to the party!   
  
  
  
Okay, I should have the next chapter up in a minute. PLEASE read and review!! Also, If someone can gimme  
like a picture of the group, or some ideas as to where the story's going....*wink, wink* My AIM is IrkenInvaderCaz  
for those who wonder. Bye!! 


End file.
